Inquisitor's Fall
by thefishofallfish
Summary: Crappy reupload due to issues. No edits. Just a short little bit of Dorian X Lavellan, which was my first playthrough of Dragon age. Too short to make a summary, really. Make guesses on who I was trying to make quotes from... the quotes might be the bad part about it... I can't get characters right, sadly. Also, thank you to the one reviewer from the first upload.


p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Dorian Pavus was/spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" emjust/em /spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"a man. A man, that given the chance to reach for it,/spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" emwould/em /spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"steal your heart without a moment's notice. Lavellan saw / He/spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" emsaw/em /spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"it when he gained the confidence to start a bit of playful / He/spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" emsaw/em /spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"it that fateful day after Dorian emerged from the inn, upset from his father, and at the same time / He/spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" emsaw/em /spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"it after he became friends with this mage, this/spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" emman,/em /spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"a/spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" emTevinter/em /spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"man who was the very/spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" emessence/em /spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"of a being that any/spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" emtrue/em /spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Dalish elf should/spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" emdespise/em/spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;", in/spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" emparticular/em /spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"a Keeper's / He saw it, he did when it was/spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" emalready/em /spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"too late, for he was unable to stop himself tumbling/spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" emdown/em /spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"into the clutches of the/spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" emman/em /spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"that was Dorian /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"He had/spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" emfallen/em/spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;", fallen from the top of the tallest tower in Skyhold and then/spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" emdown/em /spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"even / And yet,/spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" emdespite/em /spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"all his friends say-br / "He is/spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" emtricking/em /spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"you, he could be/spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" emVenatori/em /spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"for all we know, Inquisitor, this is a/spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" emfool's/em /spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"distraction!"br / "I/spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" emdon't/em /spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"trust/spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" em'Vints/em/spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;". Ever."br / "I feel your… relationship just/spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" emmight/em /spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"get us farther than only ass deep in trouble here, Lavellan."br / /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"-despite/span/emspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"all the worries-br / Will we both be alive after this? Do we have a future? Is this even the right choice?br / -/spanemspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"despite/span/emspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"the rumors of the Tevinter mage using him,/spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" emdespite/em /spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"outright accusations from his fellow members of the Inquisition, he fell and could/spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" emnot /em/spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"untangle himself from the Tevinter / /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"After all, Dorian/spanemspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" was/span/emspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"just a / And Lavellan/spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" emdid/em /spanspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"happen to prefer men./span/p 


End file.
